Nightmares
by annaweasleylongbottom
Summary: Krayonder has just come back from an emotional mission. Even though he is back safe and sound, can he escape the twisted versions of memories that hide in his dreams?


Krayonder had come back from his most recent starship mission. He had to leave everyone behind for this one: Commander Up's orders. Everyone including Specs. The months on the starship after the whole Junior fiasco had allowed Specs and him to become closer, and not just a fine ass to look at. He could safely say that he loved her and she him. One night while in his chamber, he couldn't shake the horror visions of the mission out of his dreams. This one was like the others, he was strapped in a chair unable to move a single muscle. SpaceClaw's men had captured him, despite his undercover work. Only this was a dream so the memory became warped and twisted. On the other side of the room was Specs in the same position he was. Krayonder couldn't take it. They could torture him but not Specs. He struggled more but as he did that the straps became tighter. Suddenly SpaceClaw came out of the darkness, a blaster in hand. Without saying a word he held it up to Specs temple.  
"No!" He screamed desperately, "Shoot me instead!" He pleaded.  
"Not Specs. Please not Specs." He whimpered. He actually felt tears welled in the corner of his eyes.  
There was a low chuckle and the blaster fired.  
"No!" Krayonder screamed again but this time he wasn't in the dark room tied to a chair. No, he was in his bedchambers safe and sound. He was drenched in sweat but couldn't help but to shiver. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when he did he saw that Specs was watching him at his bedside, her eyes filled with concern.  
"Specs!" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He stood for a moment before he grasped her in a tight hug. He never wanted to let go.  
"Krayonder what's wrong? I heard you screaming and I rushed over." She adjusted her think round glasses that rested on her nose. They looked as if they were placed on in a hurry. He always felt safe with her, enough to tell him the dream.  
"I was stuck in a chair and you were there and SpaceClaw he had a blaster and he shot you." He gasped. It had felt so real.  
"Ah. Studies show that this happens to rangers after an emotional mission. You are not alone." She reassured him with science. He loved it when she did that.  
"You're with me now." Specs spoke softer now and he took a deep breath. He slowly pulled away from the hug and kissed her deeply. It took Specs by surprise a little but was happy to accept it none the less. He picked her up in a cradle like he did so long ago when Commander Up had told him to make sure she got to bed nice and tucked in.  
"I got you." He whispered, reassuring himself a little more. If he had her then she was safe. He sat back down fully on his bed with her resting on his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. This left Krayonder to wrap his hands around her bum.  
"I love your ass." He said simply stating another fact of which he loved her. Sleepy, Krayonder laid down as Specs rolled over next to him. His arm rested around her shoulder.  
"I love you." He yawned, nuzzling himself.  
"I love you to Krayonder." She said lastly before Krayonder went into another sleep.  
Krayonder had awaken several more times after the first. Usually the same idea of the dream. Rescue missions that he had been on where he couldn't save Specs. Had held her in his arms as she died, he would sit on the ledge of which she had fallen off of, or fight off SpaceClaw's men who were holding him back to get to her. He remembered that one clearly. The grip of the soldiers holding his arms back. The faster he went the harder they tugged and the farther away he got away. He remembered kicking and screaming. He had to watch the life leave Spec's eyes as he sunk to the knees. Near waterworks after each one. He'd wake up screaming her name, sweating and she was there. She was always there. She hugged him and kissed him until he was ready to fall back asleep in hopes that the nightmares would stop. She would lay awake sometimes, listening to him moan and talk. It was generally the same.  
"Please don't hurt her."  
"Not Specs take me! You want me!"  
"No!"  
"Get off her!"  
It was scary how much loosing her scared him. She was never really in danger, she was controls, almost never left the starship. But secretly she found it sweet that his worst nightmare was loosing her. The next time Krayonder awoke he was crying.  
"Am I crying?" He sounded disgusted in himself. He was not one to cry.  
"Just another nightmare." Spec's explained. He nodded, wiping the tears with his arm and palm of his hand. He took deep breaths. She silenced those breaths with her lips. He cupped his hand around her neck for support. When they broke Krayonder was having a panic attack. She had read this in her studies too. Panic attacks were the second most common side effect. He rested his head on her shoulder and allowed him to try to catch his breath. He was breathing wildly, taking short breaths just to fill air in his lungs. He dug his nails into Specs shoulder before he brought his fist back and clutch the sheets. Specs could feel her shirt dampen with tears.  
"Don't ever leave me Specs." He choked into her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I don't want it to be game over for you." Specs nodded, running her fingers through his hair.  
"Dead God I can't wear this sweaty shirt anymore." Krayonder spat abruptly, tearing the tan shirt from his skin. He was definitely in better shape since before the mission. Muscles were defined all through his back and arms. He laid back down, having Specs rest on his bare chest. His breathing still rapid for a bit until it became slower and more normal.  
"Specs?" He asked.  
"Mm?"  
"Can we not tell anybody about the crying thing?" He could feel his face get hot with embarrassment  
Specs let out a laugh and agreed.  
"I love you." Krayonder breathed.  
"I love you too." Spec's replied.  
Krayonder rested his head on top of Spec's whose head was lying on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her on a diagonal so that it stretched from her hip to bum. She slowly pecked his jawline soothingly so that he closed his eyes. He slept for the rest of the night, and was happily greeted by a Specs the next morning, breathing heavily. He didn't dare wake her.


End file.
